


red meets red

by Sleuthiechan



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (Cartoon 1994)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleuthiechan/pseuds/Sleuthiechan
Summary: Carmen has an Offer for Carmen





	red meets red

Young Carmen Sandiego sits in what seemed to be an empty hallway.  
A black velveteen pouch in her leather gloved hands and her head tilted downwards towards the marble flooring.

The clicking of an older woman wearing high heels is audible in an echoing sound similar to shouting into a creepy cave.

The redheaded twins' zack and ivy quickly look the way of the sound tapping on their eardrums.

Carmen looks towards the source of the sound.  
the sound isn't growing louder as her grey eyes meet the gaze of blue eyes.  
the older woman wore a red trenchcoat and matching fedora just like the young one.

 

A smirk painted in the same sensual shade of red adorned the women's tanned face.

"Well, what have we here, my little imposter?" the older woman chuckles in a mysterious manner.

Young Carmen stand up to face this woman who dares to call her an imposter.

"I'm not being anyone other than myself," She tauntingly answers the older woman.

"Figured you would imply that Black sheep." the older woman returns the answer in the same taunting tone of voice like the young Carmen had done prior.

Young Carmen lower her eyebrows in disgust at the mention of her past identity.  
"How do you know that name?" She snaps in anger and confusion.

the older woman rolls her eyes at how oblivious this child is about the namesake which she has stolen without realizing. 

"I'm Carmen sandiego, the leader of v.i.l.e. " the older woman answers smoothly with a bit of a menacing sound in her voice.

Ivy interrupts "there is no way there is two of them going around the world." 

Zack is flabbergasting because of it.

"I'm sorry that my Ex associates have scarred you, Child." The older Carmen states trying to calm the tension in the air.

"I will make sure they never harm you again. if you ever care to return." she offers truthfully.

"As if, and you didn't answer my question on how you know that name."The young one snaps in reply.  
Her voice breaking with emotions of rage and fear.

"I know more about you than you know about me." the older one replies before leaving the young one alone,


End file.
